


[Podfic] Skullduggery

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] All That Glitters [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The skull speaks! "It all started after I died. Life was good; it was me and Sherlock, Sherlock and me. For eight years we had a great thing going, we understood each other, we were simpatico. And then *he* showed up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Skullduggery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skullduggery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/432116) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



> EDIT: It was brought to my attention this past weekend, that Chapter Eleven was missing a chunk of the story! *blushes* And I totally didn't notice it when I listened through which is totally my bad! Sorry guys! It has been fixed as of TODAY 5/27/14! Annnnd, yeah sorry for any inconvenience guys! 
> 
>  
> 
> Dancin'butterfly got permission from AtlinMerrick for me to do and post this! It was OMG SO MUCH FUN. Um hope ya'll enjoy it. Big thanks to AtlinMerrick for the permission (and to dancinbutterfly for asking for me! You rock!)!!
> 
> ENJOY!!

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton

| 

## Skullduggery

  


**Author:** AtlinMerrick  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Sherlock  
  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** So. John and Sherlock. Sherlock and John. Getting together. Romantically. How'd it all start, anyway? Well, essentially it was Gary Glitter's fault, and you can take that to the bank.  
  
Stiles.  


## Streaming Audio

### Chapter One [0:05:13]

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201404/01%20Skullduggery.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Two [0:05:09]

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201404/02%20Skullduggery.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Three [0:30:33]

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201404/03%20Skullduggery.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Four [0:21:09]

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201404/04%20Skullduggery.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Five [0:12:11]

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201404/05%20Skullduggery.mp3)  


### Chapter Six [0:10:55]

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201404/06%20Skullduggery.mp3)  


### Chapter Seven [0:12:18]

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201404/07%20Skullduggery.mp3)  


### Chapter Eight [0:09:39]

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201404/08%20Skullduggery.mp3)  


### Chapter Nine [0:18:18]

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201404/09%20Skullduggery.mp3)  


### Chapter Ten [0:22:06]

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201404/10%20Skullduggery.mp3)  


### Chapter Eleven [0:19:09]

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201404/11%20Skullduggery.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/432116/chapters/731393) | **Wordcount:** 23571  
[MP3[ZIP]](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201404/%5bSherlock%5d%2002%20Skullduggery.zip) | **Size:** 151 MB| **Duration:** 2:46:06  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201404/%5bSherlock%5d%2002%20Skullduggery.m4b) | **Size:** 315 MB| **Duration:** 2:46:06  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
